An end station refers to any device having capabilities to transmit data over a wireless, wireline, mobile phone, or other type or combinations of electronic network. The data transmission may require the end station to receive corresponding data through an input and to output the data through a port or other connection to the network. The process of preparing the data for transmission over the network or to process data received over the network may be organized according a layered based architecture, such as but not limited to the layered based architectures associated with Operating System Interconnection (OSI) standard, Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS), IEEE 802.11 standard for wireless local area networks (WLAN), IEEE 802.16 for wireless networks (WiMax), code/frequency/time division multiple access code (CDMA/FDMA/TDMA) standards for telephony communications and/or other layered based architectures and standards.